


Fur and Fangs

by lrhaboggle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Cliche, F/F, Gay, Gelphie, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, Lesbian, Love Story, Oz - Freeform, Rivalry, Romance, Shiz, Werewolf, elphaba is a werewolf, glinda is a vampire, twilight - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: For centuries, werewolves and vampires have been enemies, but sometimes, friendships and romances can spring up from the most unlikely of places.





	Fur and Fangs

Elphaba snarled and grunted angrily, her green hackles raised. There was a vampire on her territory. She could smell it. She threw her emerald head back and howled, long and loud, calling her pack to come to her. Sadly, though, the vampire managed to escape the pack before it could be brought to justice for its crime of trespassing on werewolf territory.

"Curses! We'll get the nasty, bloodsucking coward later!" Elphaba snarled, clawing the ground as the scent of the vampire lead them right to the border line. The little monster had managed to escape into safety this time, but Elphaba swore that this would not always be the case. It was clear that the green werewolf was mad to have lost her kill, but since none of the wolves dared cross into vampire territory, they were all forced to retreat.

Glinda gasped in relief as she stumbled back into the castle that she called a home.

"Glinda?" two voices, Larena and Highmuster, called out to her the moment she staggered through the door. They caught sight of how tired and she looked and were on guard at once, demanding to know what was wrong.

"Werewolves," Glinda replied angrily. "Those flea-bitten, slobber-having, savages!"

"Werewolves? Where?" Larena demanded at once. She extended her fangs on reflex alone as she thought about those stinky, nasty monsters anywhere near her daughter. "When?"

"When I was coming back home!" Glinda replied. "Just now!"

"And are they still following you? What happened?" Highmuster was just as angry and protective as his wife.

"No, they gave up as soon as I crossed our territory lines," Glinda said, finally recovering from her mad dash home.

"Wait, what?!" Larena and Highmuster's anger turned into surprise at once. "Crossed the territory lines?" Too late did Glinda realize what she had said. For the next few minutes after that, she got grilled by her parents. Hard.

"Glinda! Honey! We've talked about this! You can't keep short-cutting through werewolf territory!" Larena chastised.

"Yes! The fur and fangs are in a very delicate truce right now and it is only because we both mark our borders daily that nothing has happened yet! You can't keep just crossing over for convenience sake, or you might end up starting a war!" Highmuster agreed.

This accusation might've been a bit extreme, but the sentiment was correct. Werewolves and vampires had been enemies for a long time coming and it was only within the past decade or so that any sort of peace had been established at all. While Glinda's actions may not start a full-on war, flirting with danger like that was definitely far from a good idea.

"I know, I know," the little blond vampire promised, heaving a sigh. And she did. She understood where her parents' concern was coming from, but even so, she had to admit that she found it all a bit excessive. She hadn't been trying to start anything or prove a point or flirt with danger! She had only wanted to come home because she'd spent so much time and energy hunting for fresh blood and she just wanted to get back to safety before the sun came up! True, maybe short-cutting through the werewolf territory had been unwise of her, but she had only done it because she wanted to get home as fast as possible. She hadn't had any ill intentions! But her parents' fears weren't unfounded. She couldn't deny that.

"It won't happen again," the young vampire promised again, bowing her head slightly to display at least a little bit of shame. Since this was all Larena and Highmuster could really hope for, they were forced to let the issue drop. For then...

About five years later, Elphaba and Glinda both became of age to attend university. They, through chance alone, both chose the same school: Shiz. Because they were monsters, though, they had nearly been denied a spot within the school, but under the condition that they would hide their conditions, they were given the chance to attend. From then on, they were official Shiz students. But the coincidences did not stop there. Through mere change alone, the two girls ended up becoming roommates. The hatred between them was instantaneous. From day one, the two despised each other and were constantly at each other's throats. It was almost uncanny, watching the hatred between the fur and fangs spring up so quickly, yet the loathing between the two girls was not at all species-based. After all, how could it be? Because of Shiz's policy about keeping a monster identity under wraps, neither Elphaba nor Glinda had any clue about the truth behind her roommate's identity. But even if the loathing was not some sort of naturalized "fur and fangs" rivalry, it was still a powerful loathing nonetheless. They were always fighting about something!

But a few months after first meeting, Glinda had begun to suspect something of Elphaba. For one, she disappeared every month at the full moon. For another, she seemed very interested in animals. For another, she was very much like an animal herself. And Glinda didn't mean this as an insult! Or, well, she did, but just not in this case. It was just that Elphaba had a lot of more animalistic qualities than most humans did. What she ate and how she ate was the first indicator. She only ate meat and she ate it quite viciously. Another was how she communicated. Although she was very eloquent, silent communication such as body language was far more her forte. She was good at reading and performing body language. And her thin but muscled frame made her very fast. She also seemed to have very sharp senses and she made a lot of growly noises when displeased. She was also very good with nature. And those were just some of the bigger, more basic signs Glinda noticed about Elphaba.

All of this combined to make Glinda at least wonder about her roommate, if nothing else, so when the next full moon rolled around, Glinda followed Elphaba away. But it was funny, even though all the signs of werewolf-ism were there, Glinda still had not expected to see a green-furred werewolf pacing the Shiz forest under the light of the moon.

"You're a werewolf!" she cried in shock when she caught sight of the green werewolf. "No wonder I've always loathed you!"

"And how did you find me?!" the green werewolf snarled at her. The voice was lower and rougher than normal, but it was still Elphaba's.

"Well, for one thing, you vanish every full moon, stupid," Glinda snapped, shock turning back into its more customary hatred. Elphaba growled again, drawing her ears back and exposing her fangs, but Glinda only stuck her tongue out in reply.

Before either of them could say or do anything else, however, another large beast suddenly emerged from the forest. It looked sort of like a dragon, but neither Elphaba nor Glinda could be sure. Instead, all either girl knew was that this monster was angry, and probably hungry. It extended its long scaly head towards the arguing couple and, for a moment, no one moved or even breathed. Then the dragon struck.

"WAAAAAHHH!" Glinda shrieked in pure terror as the ground was suddenly yanked away from her (or rather, she away from it). She felt herself going up. The dragon was tipping its head back. Not a good sigh. She screamed again. But then the dragon opened its mouth and let out a roar. Glinda shrieked again as she slipped out of the dragon's jaw and towards the hard forest floor... Right before she could land on anything hard, however, she collided with something very furry... Elphaba's back! Glinda could smell blood, but it didn't smell like werewolf blood. Through the darkness, she managed to see something silvery dripping from Elphaba's muzzle. Dragon blood!

"I bit one of its toes," Elphaba explained through a snarl.

"Oh," Glinda replied and, just for a second, Glinda thought she could see Elphaba give her a wolfish grin. Before she could say anything else, however, Elphaba had suddenly turned tail and started running. Glinda clung to her green pelt for dear life.

But the dragon wasn't going to give up so easily. Instead, it slithered after its retreating prey. Elphaba managed to outrun it for a little while, but in the end, the dragon managed to nip at her tail. Elphaba yelped in pain and stumbled.

"Elphaba!" Glinda shrieked as she flew off of Elphaba's back. She turned around to see the werewolf being dragged backward by the tail. Even in the dark, Glinda could see the claw marks Elphaba was leaving in the ground. Glinda wasted no time in running after the wolf, but instead of grabbing her paws and trying to pull her out of the jaws of the dragon, she only ran up and across Elphaba's body like a bridge and leapt onto the dragon's snout. It was perhaps the dumbest and most dangerous thing she had ever done, but in this moment, she didn't care at all.

She extended her fangs, then, and sank them into one of the eyes of the dragon. She braced herself as the dragon roared in agony and flung its head backwards. Because she was expecting that to happen, she managed to keep from slipping off. Instead, she waited for the dragon to stop swaying so violently, then she sank her fangs into its other eye. Dragon blood tasted gross and slimy, but this wasn't about food tonight. This was about victory! So now both of the dragon's eyes had been pierced by vampire fangs. Glinda managed to use the dragon's violent swinging of its head to swing herself onto a nearby tree and shimmy down to safety. Elphaba was waiting for her at the base of the tree, having not run away even though she'd had the chance. Glinda could see her eyes shining in the darkness with confusion and concern. Glinda only gave her a fanged smile, and it all became clear to the green-furred werewolf.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," she growled darkly and Glinda couldn't help but laugh. Behind them, the dragon roared again. This spurred the two girls into action and Elphaba quickly nudged Glinda back onto her back again and then went flying. It only took them five minutes to get back to the safety of the campus grounds. They left the blind, wounded dragon to roar in dismay, unable to give chase any longer.

"Whew! Thanks for saving me," Glinda said breathlessly as she slid off of Elphaba's back, sinking gratefully onto the grass.

"I may hate you, but I still don't want you dead," Elphaba rumbled back, twitching her ears a little. The look Glinda gave her in response was genuinely touched, and she even began to smile softly at her savior. This clearly made Elphaba uncomfortable, so she amended her answer.

"And if anything did happen to you, I'd likely be the one blamed for it, so I couldn't exactly let you die. Or I'd be expelled!" she growled, but Glinda only laughed, seeing right through Elphaba's attempted cover-up.

"Don't worry," she said. "Your secret is safe with me. And thanks again, for saving my life. I really owe you one."

"Well," Elphaba pawed the earth uncomfortably, ears still twitching. "If I seem to remember correctly, you saved my life as well."

"Well, I may hate you, but I still don't want you dead," Glinda chuckled. "Besides, if anything did happen to you, I'd likely be the one blamed for it," she added with a smirk. Elphaba made a chuffing noise from her nose and Glinda laughed again.

From that day on, the two became friends. And, in fact, as the time passed, they became even more than that. By the time they graduated, they were in a romantic relationship and even had plans on getting married. At least until each of them received a call from their respective families about a battle that was supposedly coming up.

"We have word of a rogue vampire trying to challenge our control over our territory!" Elphaba's family barked at her. "Report back home at once and help us deal with these treacherous, lying leeches!"

"The werewolves are starting to get antsy! They're planning on taking out land! They've even lied and said that we sent one of our vampires over the line even though it is them who have been coming dangerously close to the borders of late!" Glinda's family hissed at her. "Come home at once and help us deal with these devious dogs. We will show them who their true masters are!"

Suffice to say, neither girl had been very pleased with that idea.

"What are we going to do?" Glinda panicked. "I can't just ignore my coven, but I don't want to fight against you or your family!"

"Nor I you," Elphaba replied with a pained expression as she took the panicking Glinda into her arms. She did not miss how Glinda had called Elphaba's fellow wolves "her family" instead of "her kind". It was a far cry from how Glinda used to feel about the wolf pack, but time, and her relationship with Elphaba, had made her more aware of these sorts of things than before.

"But what can we do?!" Glinda repeated again. "We can't run away, or they'll notice!"

"Then I think we're going to have to go in as we are," Elphaba replied ruefully.

"I've already said it, Elphie, I'm not raising a single fang against you or the other werewolves!" Glinda refused passionately.

"No, no, not like that," Elphaba replied. "I mean that we go in as we are, right this very second: as a couple."

"Now I know you're off your rocker!" Glinda moaned.

"Well. Do you have a better idea?" Elphaba asked. "We either go in as friends and hope for the best, or we go in as enemies and expect the worst!"

"Point taken," the little vampire sighed. She buried her nose in Elphaba's shoulder. Why did it have to be like this?

Elphaba, meanwhile, only embraced Glinda even tighter. No matter what happened next, she absolutely was not going to allow any harm to come to the tiny vampire. Glinda was right that they could not escape the family feud, but even so, Elphaba would not just sit idly back and follow those stupid old traditions. She would go to the battle, but she would go with every intent of making sure that Glinda made it out alive...

In the end, Elphaba and Glinda both managed to survive. The same could not be said for everyone else. Instead, among others, Elphaba had lost her father and Glinda had lost her mother. Her father was still alive, but he had been badly wounded. Glinda watched fretfully as some other vampires carried him off to safety. She promised herself that she would go visit him later. Right now, though, she just had to make sure that Elphaba wasn't too hurt, and that there would be a safe place for them to meet up later on...

There was, and the two wasted no time in making every last second of their reunion last. Although they, personally, hadn't ever come too close to dying during that last battle, they weren't stupid enough to think themselves immortal. Nor were they hopeful enough that this would be the final battle between fur and fangs. It probably would be for now, simply because so many deaths had occurred on both sides, but werewolves and vampires lived a very long time. They would live long enough to get their numbers up again, and then, no doubt, another battle would occur.

"But for now, though?" Elphaba asked Glinda. "Let us just enjoy each other's company..." Glinda was more than happy to comply.

"Were you still wanting to get married, though?" she asked right before things got too heated.

"Are you proposing?" Elphaba asked back, eyes nearly black with love and lust.

"That depends on what your answer will be," Glinda replied, eyes just as dark.

"Fine. But we plan the wedding later, ok?" the green girl demanded.

"Fine," Glinda agreed, but she was grinning triumphantly and Elphaba felt that smile when she leaned down to kiss Glinda fiercely. Let their families make war all they wanted. Elphaba and Glinda would attend every battle, but only for show. They far preferred to make love.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: TBH, I've always wanted to do a werewolf/vampire forbidden love story, so here we go. It wasn't necessarily based off of any particular werewolf or vampire saga, but you can read it that way if you wish. I do believe Glinda would be the vampire, though, because vampires always have this air of grace and beauty and power, while werewolves have always been the freer, rowdier lot (Elphaba). Besides, Elphie is an animal rights activist. She would definitely be part animal.


End file.
